Surfing and other dumb ideas
by robinh
Summary: Steve and Kono. The way it could have started. Not a specific time. One shot.


**A/N: **I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to Hawaii five-0. I only get to play with them for a while.

This is a short one shot, Steve and Kono, obviously. The way it could have been all started.

Hope you'll like it.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Surfing and other dumb ideas. **

He knows perfectly well he shouldn't go surfing with her, but she stands in his office, hands crossed on her chest and simply offers. She asks it so casually, and smiles slightly when she sees the hesitation so apparent on his face, and she's saying "come on, brah, let me see what you're made off."

It's his over inflated ego, as well as old too familiar competitive nature, rather than his judgment or his fucking common sense that speaks for him at that particular moment, because it takes one look at her sweet lovely dimples, for him to stupidly say "yes."

()()()

They spend three hours in the water, fighting the waves, riding their boards. She is so fucking good at it, and she keeps laughing at the way he straggles to keep up. It has a weird effect on him, apparently, because instead of upseting him, as he would have expected, or at least annoying him or hurting his overly developed pride, when he's watching her professional movements in the water, the mere looks of her - fucking turns him on.

When they finally have a break, and she's taking her time, lying on her board, moving her hand slowly in the deep blue ocean, he takes the opportunity to dive into the water, hidding his _quite obvious_ physical response.

When they're getting out of the water, still high on adrenalin, with the taste of salt still in their mouths, as they walk on the sand back to his truck, he lets her go first, and spends the time looking appreciatively at her long and beautiful legs. He's no less than mesmerized by the sight of the water dripping slowly on her strong and slender back. He shakes his head in amazement, at this unexpected, pathetic lack of shame, but he just can't fucking help it, when her _way too small_ red bikini, becomes his official favorite garment in the entire universe.

"I'll give you a ride home" he says, indicating towards the vehicle.

"I have my bike here" she reminds him with a smile.

"Kono" he looks back, shaking his head at her obvious lack of understanding "I'm giving you a ride, and you know it."

()()()

He pulls up at her home, an hops out of the truck to help get her board and her bike. He curses silently when he sees how she watches with amusement the hurried way he does it. When they're done, she can finally see that he's actually being userious, because it really doesn't look like he's going anywhere, she only shrugs, smiles at him, and leads the way to her door.

She lets him in the house without saying a word, what else can she do, really. When they step in, and he takes a hold of her hand as he's looking around him, searching for the bedroom, she recognizes the serious and target oriented look. It's like a mission at work, like he's planning a breach. Well, come to think of it, maybe he is...

"What are you doing?" she asks, not quite amused anymore by the annoyed expression he has on his face.

"You know what I'm doing." he mumbles, finally locating the right door.

"Should I assume that you thought carefully about all the implications?" she asks when he pulls her roughly after him to the bedroom, and pulls off his tee shirt with a swift single motion, remaining in front of her, only in his blue swimsuit.

"Of course I did" he nods seriously, and reaching his hand to the back of her neck "I've got all the angles covered" he says, untying her bikini top.

He runs his eyes slowly on her beautiful figure, as she stands there almost naked, exposed to his gaze, she feels the slight shiver from the intensity of his nearness, but she wears her delicious smile when she sees how captivated he is by the sight of her body. He can see how excited she gets, just from feeling his growing need, and he looks at the eagerness in her eyes, fuck! it almost make him lose control immediately.

"So..." she drawls when he pulls her against him, and starts kissing her neck in an urgent, desperate way "I guess our friendship is officially ruined..."

"I don't care" he mumbles against her skin "I can probably manage. In fact, I have always considered Danny as my best friend."

()()()

"Wow" she breaths when they lie next to each other on the bed, basking in the afterglow "that was... wow... fuck. How did you? I mean, this was bloody amazing. I... I never even, when you did this... fuck, Steve... is it always... "

"Are you usually this chatty after sex?" he looks curiously at her.

"What?" she looks back in confusion "what do you mean usually? there wasn't anything _usual_ about it... I mean, do you always...?" she looks at him sheepishly.

"No" he shakes his head in amazement "not always, no. That was... yes..." he rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. No, she's right, there wasn't anything usual about this. He curses himself inwardly, what the fuck did he just get himself into, in here?

"Can we do it again?" she rolls on her stomach and props on her forearms next to him, looking excited and eager with a plea in her eyes, he can feel the way her simple request affects him, shooting electrical waves straight to his groin "I mean, if you're ready, that is. I can wait if you need to... you know..."

He takes one look at her cleavage, so close to his touch, and at her messed up hair, and the flushed and sweaty skin, and realizes, that no, amazingly, he doesn't have to wait. In fact, he has no idea how he'd ever be able to stop...

()()()

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asks casually, trying not to catch Danny's eyes.

"There's something you don't tell me."

"Such as..." he knows that he's walking on thin ice. Danny's senses are on high alert, but he'd rather die than admit anything. If he needs to approach it like a third degree interrogation, so be it.

"Any progress with your father's investigation?"

"Nope" he shakes his head, trying to keep it short, and to focus on his driving.

"Mary Ann is back on the island?"

"Not for another month."

"You have a SEAL's team operation, coming soon?"

"Not that I know of..." he feels more relaxed. Danny is only fishing without any evidences.

"Right..." Danny says "probably nothing, then..."

"I told you" he smiles, as he cuts off the engine.

"Yes you did, babe" Danny smiles back, and gets out of the car.

()()()

"Why don't you tell me?" he asks when they're examining the dead body, and Chin and Kono are busy doing a perimeter search for the bullet.

"Tell you what?" he asks, pulling a piece of paper that is stuck in the dead man' fist "look Danny, a one hundred dollar bill."

"Who you are sleeping with, obviously" Danny grumbles "yes I see, and I think it has some blood on it, too."

He smells it, and to Danny's obvious shock, tastes it, too "wine, actually. Not blood. I'm not sleeping with anyone. If I was, you would have been the first to know, I promise."

"Where did he get wine? we're in the middle of a fucking quarry" Danny asks, looking around him and seeing Chin and Kono joining them and leaning on the ground too "of course you are sleeping with someone, do you think I'm stupid? you have lipstick marks on your shirt collar, and bites marks on your neck. You've been fucking someone for months now, I think you're fucking her even more than you eat or sleep."

There's a fraction of a second when he stops breathing, and pauses comically in his place, the image of Kono devouring his upper torso, in the stationary room a few hours ago, shoots a warm burning arrow down his spine. But he is not an amateur, he knows how to duck. Well, it's a bit harder than usual, when he raises his head, to look steadily at his partner, and sees Chin and Kono looking at him in shock.

"Chin, we need Max's team over here, I want full details on the medical examination, Danny, you're after the money. Kono, you had a look around the area, show me what you have on his car."

()()()

"He knows" she whispers in rage "I knew it would happen. You can't be trusted, you are the worst liar in the entire world."

"He knows nothing" he whispers back, as they're huddled together over the tire marks.

"Steve" she hisses "it's Danny, he's like a dog with a bone. He will never let it go..."

"I'll tell him something, it will be fine... I'll tell him I've been sleeping with Catherine or something."

"You broke up with her when he was with you in the car, how could you forget about that?" she looks furiously at him "he kept bringing it up for a month, and quite deservedly so, if you ask me. Breaking her heart on the a speaker phone, during a mission... you were a total shithead, you know..."

"How can you say that?" he spits in irritation "I broke up with her _so I can sleep with you!_"

"Well" she rises up, still obviously angry "maybe you shouldn't. Now that Danny's about to find out, you'll have to stop fucking me, too."

()()()

He knocks on her door nonstop for at least ten minutes, he can see the light from under the door. He knows she is in there, her car is parked at the driveway, and her bike and surf board are leaning against the wall. He thinks about picking the lock, or breaking the fucking door, but she's already mad at him as it is, and he really tries to handle it quietly, and let back on her good side.

"I'm sorry" he shouts through the door, he's not sure for what, but he's getting tired and desperate as the minutes go by. "Kono, open up, Please, baby" apparently he is not too proud to beg, too. It works, amazingly, because she opens the door, at last. He wonders if she is surprised by his level of desperation as much as he is.

"My neighbor already hates me, you should probably come in, and stop with this shouting" she sighs, and steps to the side to let him in. As he makes his first step inside the door, he immediately picks her up in the air. He holds her under her bottom, and her arms go automatically around his neck, they just kiss violently and hungrily when he does it, and it takes a few long minutes until they are finally able to break it up.

"Come to bed" he murmurs, still holding her close, and starting his way to her bedroom.

"No, Steve. We need to talk first..." she tries to argue.

It's his clear, glinting pair of blue eyes that are looking at her with so much need and a silent hope, and he doesn't technically argue, but she can only stroke his hair gently, and do what he wants.

()()()

They finish the night, lying exhaustingly, entangled with each other on her bed. His head lies on her chest, as he's soundly asleep. She strokes his short dark hair slowly, and moves her other finger on the lines of his beautiful tattoo "For god sakes, Steve McGarrett", she whispers "what the hell are you doing to me?"

()()()

She wakes up in bed, alone, and immediately makes a run to the shower. It's empty. When she searches the living room and the kitchen, he's not there either, but there's a note on the counter saying: _"You're right. It's getting too messy. It ends here. See you at work."_

She walks back to the shower, cleans herself up, and gets dressed for her working day. She doesn't make a sound, never strays from her morning routine, doing it like a machine. She walks back to the kitchen, and pours a cup of coffee from the fresh pot he brew for her, before he left, and she sips it quietly in the kitchen, standing near the counter. When her eyes lies on his note, she can suddenly feel the hurt, all over again. She throws the fucking cup of coffee on the wall in front of her, watching it breaks into a thousand pieces. It leaves a big black smudge on the perfectly nice peach colored wall. She spends a few more minutes watching the black drops of coffee sliding to the floor.

()()()

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing" he really should have learned how to avoid these conversations, by now.

"Really? then why are you so anxious, all the time?"

"Anxious? I'm not anxious" his raised voice is of some contradiction to his insistent claim "I'm fine" he smiles slightly, trying to sound sincere.

"Yeah, babe" Danny says, watching him skeptically from the other seat "you're fine. Just as peachy as always."

()()()

They are gathered around the smart table for a briefing about the investigation. They all stand and listen to Chin's explanation of the victim's movements. They go through the data Kono has on his family, and they go over Danny's and Steve's investigation of his partner. It takes about twenty minutes, until they manage to go over everything, and Steve sums up the next step they should take. There's a certain tension in the room, and when Steve talks, there's something in his voice that sounds tired and surrendered. Especially it's the way he never meets anyone's eyes, that gets Danny extra worried. It's Kono's blank expression and the way she keeps her hair obscuring her face, that get's Chin's attention at the precise same moment. When the briefing is over, and they all go to their respective assignments, Steve and Kono are the first to disappear each into his or her own office. When Danny and Chin are trying to say something, the mutual slamming of their partners' doors is their only answer.

"It's been weeks like this with Steve being so..." Danny starts.

"Yeah. Weeks, Kono too..." Chin continues.

They both look incredulously at each other.

"If he's... god, he's even crazier than I thought he was... and so is she" Danny says, rubbing his face.

"She wouldn't dare..." Chin mumbles "would she?!"

()()()

They knock on her door, waking her up at 6:30 AM, so it takes her five whole minutes to realize what she hears. When she makes her way to the door, and opens it, she takes one look at the scene before her and decides she must still be dreaming. Her three teammates are standing there, and her initial thought is that they have a new case, but when she looks a little more carefully, she sees that it's definitely something else.

"Hi cuz" Chin says, supporting Steve from the right.

"Hi, babe" Danny says, supporting him from the left.

"What's going on, guys?" she asks, moving her eyes over their three faces.

"Oh... nothing much" Danny says reassuringly "why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you have the boss at my door in the middle of bloody dawn, shirtless and sweaty and... well... with his hands cuffed behind his back..."

"They jumped me when I was running" he grumbles, as if it might be a good enough explanation.

"It was the only way to get you over here" Danny kindly reminds him.

"Oh yeah... still" he murmurs "you needn't have hit me."

"That was a bonus, actually" Chin clarifies reassuringly "consider it payment for sleeping with my baby cousin."

"You told them?" she looks at his battered, half naked body in contempt "what kind of training have you gone through? can you not hold a simple interrogation?"

"They already knew, smarty-pants" he glares back at her "maybe it's you who gave it away, because you could't hide your fucking emotions..."

It's only Chin's good instincts and his swift experienced movement, that prevents the contact between her fist and Steve's face. Danny only stands there beaming with joy at the whole thing. It's actually not as helpful as he might think.

()()()

They leave him in her living room, sitting on the couch. When she asks them what she should do with him, they just shrug and tell her to be creative.

"We have a team to think of" Danny explains rubbing his hands "you two, should figure out your... disagreements... so we can concentrate on doing our work."

"We have nothing to figure out, Danny" Steve shouts when he and Chin are making their way to the door "it was just a casual... something..." he sighs deeply "probably a mistake..."

It's a pity Chin is too far away this time, when she actually slugs him across his face. It's hard, and it's painful, and very effective, because he immediately shuts up.

"OK" Danny says "I guess, you'll be fine on your own from here on. Just emmmm... Kono, try not to kill him too much if you can, we actually need him in the team."

()()()

"Why did you do that?" he glares at her from the couch "it wasn't my idea to barge into your house in the middle of the morning, you know."

"Oh, I know" she roars "you're more the leaving without explaining kind of guy."

"I left you a note" he shouts back in response.

"We fucked each other for four months, a note?! you cowered! you got scared and simply buggered off..."

"I had to think of the team" he cries "Danny was about to find out."

"Well, lets assume that he knows " she mocks him, still shouting from the top of her lungs "so now, where does it leave you?"

He remains quiet for a while thinking about her question "half naked, and tied up, sitting on your couch, I guess..."

She sits beside him, and they both remain silent for a few long minutes.

"Was it really a mistake?" she asks, at last, very quietly, as she's looking at the floor.

"It was, at the beginning" he says seriously, and glances quickly, only to see the pain in her eyes, when she hears his words "but then it became a necessity, really, and... I felt like I was sucked in."

"I know it was supposed to be only about sex..." she sighs in resignation "we were stupid. We let it go too far..."

He looks at her with deep concentration, and she looks back with a questioning look. She is so beautiful, messy hair and old red tank top, and the clear and open gaze in her amazing brown eyes. It was about the sex at the beginning, but then, he couldn't keep himself away from her anymore, and she's right they took it quite far, and transformed it into a deep and desperate connection. _Too far_ she said? he wonders if the whole problem was that it was simply not far enough...

"We should start from the beginning" he tells her decisively "only do it a little differently, this time."

"You're changing the rules?" she looks at his unconvincingly.

"Yes" he nods once "I think we have to. It's the only logical next step."

"Steve..." she starts protesting, shaking her head.

"We'll be together" he stops her "but this time for real."

"You mean... like girlfriend and boyfriend...?" she looks at him like he's crazy, and he tries not to cringe by her use of these specific words.

"If you must call it like that, then yes. Sure. You know what I mean."

"Are you sure, Steve? I know it was never your intention..."

"I told you" he states with conviction "it's what needs to be done. I'm making an executive decision, here. After all I'm your boss, and your my...well..."

She sits there watching his face, looking puzzeled and concerned, and he tries not to lose it, when she's taking her bloody time. She just leaves him hanging there for almost _two fucking minutes. _Than she says "Fine."

"Good" he breathes in relief "I'm glad that we got it all settled."

Her only answer is to shoot out of her place on the couch, and to straddle his hips, as he's still in a sitting position. She holds his head in one place, and sarts devouring his mouth with her lips and her tongue. It's getting hotter and hotter, he can practically feel his skin burning with her every touch. The trail her lips leave on his neck, feels so raw, it's like he's being cut with a knife.

"Uncuff me" he mumbles, when she moves her mouth to his exposed chest.

"What?" she asks in surprise.

"Uncuff me baby, I want to touch you so much."

She stops what she's doing, and looks at him blankly "I don't have the key."

"What?" she must be joking.

"I'm sorry, Steve" but he notices, she doesn't look even partially remorseful "I think Danny took it with him."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" he starts pulling violently against the steel shackles "he must have done it on purpose, just to fuck with me."

"Steve, baby" she covers his face with her hands "we can probably manage without it..."

"Kono, I..."

"Trust me" she whispers in his ear, kissing him gently under the earlobe "I'll make it good for you baby, just relax, and let me do all the work."

He looks at her with awe, his mouth dry as he feels the surge of lust roaring in his veins, he thinks he must be falling in love, how else would you explain what he says next "you'll do what you want, babe." he leans back under her gentle hands.

"Just do as I say", she whispers again,"and I'll make it good for you, you'll see. When we're done, if you'd be a good boy, we'll go throw Danny out of the window at HQ..."


End file.
